Life Isn't Always Fair
by YamiYugi6242
Summary: It was an average day at school, until Yugi suddenly falls ill, but this kind of illness is not something easy to cure. Warning: Character Death! R&R!
1. The Signs

I have decided to write yet another sad fic. Oh, I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the first chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Signs  
  
  
  
  
It was an average day at school, same classes, same everything to Yugi and his friends. It was third period, meaning History. "Oh man...I hate history...," Joey whined. "Oh live with it Joey!" Tea replied, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Yugi couldn't help but giggle at the way Joey and the others were acting, until he suddenly began to have a coughing fit. Everyone turned to Yugi, their faces showing concern. "You okay Yug'?" Joey asked nervously. "I *Cough* think I'll be okay *Cough*," Yugi said, his eyes watering from coughing so much. "You sure?" Tea asked, patting Yugi's back. "Yeah, don't worry about me, we're gonna be late!" Yugi said, smiling. "Oh shit, we are!" Tristan yelled.   
  
Luckily everyone was able to get into class before the bell rang, and they all took their seats. Yugi all of sudden didn't feel right. "Man...whats happening to me? Yugi asked to himself. After about a minute, the teacher came in and began to teach the class. Yugi just couldn't concentrate, making him frustrated, "Agh...why can't I pay attention! Whats going on!?" The teacher looked over to Yugi, concerned, "Mr. Moto, are you alright?" Yugi quickly jolted after hearing his teacher call on him, "Oh...yeah, I'm fine..." "Okay, then pay attention," The teacher said, a slight tone of annoyance in her voice. "Sorry...," Yugi said quietly as he tried to listen to what the teacher was saying. Yugi suddenly began to get another coughing fit, startling the students around him, including Joey and the others. "Mr. Moto, do you need to go to the nurse?" The teacher asked, concerned. "I...I'm fine...," Yugi said, his voice raspy. The teacher then took out a piece of paper and began to write something on it. "Here, I would really like you to go to the nurse." "Okay...," Yugi sighed, getting out of his chair.   
  
As Yugi walked towards the teacher's desk, a sudden wave of dizziness took over him, as his lungs began to feel like they were on fire, making him gasp for air as he clutched his chest in pain. "Yugi!?" Joey and everyone asked nervously. "Mr. Moto, are you alright!?" The teacher asked, getting out of her chair. Yugi gave no reply as he collapsed to the floor, having another coughing fit. "Yugi!" Joey, Tea, Bakura, and Tristan all yelled, running towards his side. "Yugi, whats wrong?" Tea asked, a shocked tone in her voice. Yugi couldn't answer as he kept coughing. His frail body quivered as he coughed, the burning sensation seering throughout his whole body.   
  
Suddenly, Yugi pulled his hands away from his mouth, showing a large quantity of blood. "Oh my God, Yugi!" Everyone screamed. Yugi's eyes then rolled in the back of his head as he fell backwards on the floor. "Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, take Yugi to the nurse's office immediatly!" The teacher yelled. "Okay!" Joey and the others replied. "I'll carry him, you guys just open the doors!" Joey yelled, picking up Yugi's limp body in his arms. "Okay, lets go!" Tea shouted as they ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I'm just wondering, should I continue this or not? I really don't want to write a story that you guys aren't going to like. Well, anyway if you want me to continue, I shall write it as soon as I can!  
^_______^ 


	2. The Pain Worsens

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^______^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Pain Worsens  
  
  
  
  
  
"Man...what has come over Yugi?" Tristan asked as they all ran to the nurse's office. "I dunno...but it doesn't look good," Joey replied. "We have to keep moving, we're almost there!" Tea yelled. "Yeah, you're right, lets move faster!" Bakura replied.   
  
Everyone ran as fast as they could, finally reaching the office. Joey was the one to enter first, the others following him. "Oh my, what happened?" The nurse asked nervously. "Our friend Yugi suddenly started coughing up blood, and then he feel unconscious," Tea answered. "Oh dear, lay him down on the bed immediatly," The nurse said. Joey walked over to the bed, laying Yugi down. "Now you guys can go and wait in the waiting room. I'll tell you when I'm finished." Joey and the others followed the orders as they walked out of the door and to the waiting room, all taking a seat next to each other. "I hope he's going to be okay...," Tea said nervously. "Me too Tea...," Joey replied, bowing his head.   
  
Finally, after about twenty minutes of waiting, the nurse walked out of the room, making Joey and the others all walk up towards her. "Whats wrong with him?" Tristan asked. "He has a case of bronchitus. He just needs some rest," The nurse answered. "Okay, I guess we'll come back later," Joey said. "Don't worry, he'll be right here when you get back." Joey and the others all left the room as they walked to their classroom. "Is Yugi alright?" The teacher asked. "Yeah, he's okay now...," Joey replied as they all took their seats. "Okay then, lets finish our lesson."  
  
Once school was over, Joey and everyone else went to their lockers, grabbing the things they needed for homework. "Is everyone ready?" Tea asked. "Yup, lets go!" Joey replied as they all walked to the nurses office. When they walked into the room, they all noticed Yugi sitting on the bed as the nurse checked his throat. "Yugi! You're awake!" Tea shouted, running up to Yugi. "Yup, I'm okay now...thanks for helping me out," Yugi said sweetly. "Any time Yug'," Joey answered. The nurse checked Yugi's temperature, "Hmm...you seem to be alright, but I suggest that you stay home tomorrow. That way you can get some rest." "Okay, thank you," Yugi said to the nurse. "Don't worry, oh, and drink plenty of fluids," The nurse mentioned. "I will, bye!"   
  
Yugi and everyone else all walked out of the school and began to walk home. "Man Yug', you gave us all quite a scare there," Joey said, giggling. "Sorry if I startled you...I don't know what came over me...," Yugi said, bowing his head. "Its okay Yugi, it happens when you get sick," Bakura said, smiling. Tea then noticed that Yugi did not seem as good as he should be.  
  
  
Tea's POV:  
  
"Man...look at him...he's as white as a ghost. I just hope that its a simple little sickness...but something is telling me that it isn't..."  
  
  
End POV:  
  
  
  
"You okay Tea?" Yugi asked Tea, concerned. "Oh, I'm okay...I should be asking you that question," Tea replied. "Oh, I'm fine...its just a bad cough thats all..." "Yay! We're home at last!" Joey yelled, noticing his house not too far away.   
  
As Yugi walked to the game shop, Tea asked him something, "Uh, Yugi? Could I maybe..." "Oh, sure, c'mon in!" Yugi said kindly as he opened the door. "Hey, what about us?" Joey asked. "I would never forget you guys," Yugi giggled. Once everyone walked into the doors, Joey and the others all took a seat while Yugi walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys, would you like something to drink?" "Sure, I'll have a soda," Joey said. "Me too," Everyone else replied. "Okay, be right back!" Yugi shouted to the other room.  
  
As Yugi was getting the sodas, Yami suddenly began to talk in his mind. "Yugi...whats going on? Suddenly I feel ill..." "Don't worry Yami, its just a little sickness...we'll get over it...," Yugi replied to his dark. "I hope you're right...," Yami sighed before cutting off the line.   
  
Once Yugi got the sodas, he slowly walked into the other room. "Hey Yugi, what took you so long?" Joey asked sarcastically. "Oh, Yami just wanted to ask me something," Yugi replied. "Thats okay man, I was just playin'," Joey answered.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi felt the wave of dizziness as his lungs began to burn. Yugi began to wimper as the pain shot through his entire body. "Yugi?" Everyone asked, concerned. All of a sudden, Yugi dropped all of the sodas as he collapsed to the ground. "Not again!" Joey yelled, rushing towards Yugi's side. Yugi began to have another coughing fit as blood began to trickle down the side of his mouth. "Thats it, theres no way in hell that this is bronchitus! I'm callin' an ambulance!" Joey shouted as he ran to the phone. "Please Yugi, hold on!" Tea shouted as she cradled the quivering Yugi in his arms.  
  
  
Yugi's POV:  
  
  
"Agh...this hurts so bad...I wish the pain would stop!" Yugi screamed in his mind. Suddenly, Yami began to talk in his mind, "Yugi...it hurts...whats going on!?" Yugi looked puzzled as the pain kept shooting through his body, "I don't know Yami...I don't know..."  
  
  
End POV:  
  
  
  
Once Joey was finished calling, he walked back to Yugi and Tea, "I just called, they're on their way right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you guys liked this chapter and that you all stay tuned for more!  
^______^ 


	3. Down With the Sickness

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Down With the Sickness  
(Don't own Disturb's songs either! ^_^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sirens from the ambulance began to grow louder as they drove towards Yugi's house. "They're here Yugi, please hold on!" Tea said, crying. Yugi only gave a small wimper as the pain worsened every time he took a breath. The pain was so intense that it felt like shards of glass were ripping Yugi's lungs apart. Joey ran to the door, opening it so that the parametics could get to Yugi. Tea let go of Yugi as the parametics lifted him on the stretcher, quickly pushing him to the ambulance. There was only room for one person, so Tea decided to go. "I'll meet you in the waiting room!" Tea yelled before the doctors shut the doors. "Okay!" Joey replied. "I guess we'll go and get a cab...," Tristan said, walking to the edge of the sidewalk. "Does anyone have money?" Joey asked. Bakura reached into his pocket, pulling out two twenty dollar bills, "I think this'll cover it." "Great, now lets go!" Tristan yelled, calling a cab over to them.   
  
*************************  
  
Tea sat beside Yugi as the doctors began to check him, inserting the needles into his arms. "Please Yugi...I know you can make it," Tea said sadly, holding Yugi's hand. "We're almost there everyone," The driver said. Tea looked up at the doctors, tears staining her cheeks, "Is Yugi going to be okay?" "I'm afraid that we don't know...but its something pretty serious," The doctor replied sadly. "We're here!" The driver said, making one of the parametics open the door as the other pushed Yugi slowly out of the ambulance. Tea followed Yugi into the hospital, but then she took a seat in the waiting room as Yugi was taken to the E.R..  
  
**************************  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Bakura all took a seat in the cab. "Where to?" The driver asked. "To the hospital, and fast!" Joey yelled. "You got it," The driver replied. Joey and the others put their seat belts on as the cab began to move. There was barely any traffic, so they were able to make it to the hospital in a very short period of time.  
  
"Thank you," Bakura said as he handed the driver all of his money. "Hey kid, I only need twenty dollars!" The driver yelled back at Bakura, who was running toward the hospital doors. "Thats okay...you can keep it!" Bakura shouted back, running into the hospital. "God bless you kid...," The driver said happily as he drove away.   
  
Joey and the others all noticed Tea sitting at the waiting room, so they all took a seat next to her. "So...is he okay?" Bakura asked. Tea turned her head to Bakura, her tear filled eyes showing that it wasn't good. "The doctor said that it was serious..." "Oh man...I sure hope that was just a guess...," Joey said nervously.  
  
***************************  
  
After about an hour of waiting, one of the doctors came out of the room, his face showing great concern. "Whats wrong doc?" Joey asked nervously. "Well, we're not completely sure yet...we just got a sample of blood from Yugi and a chest X-ray." "When do you think the results will get back?" Tristan asked. "It will probably take about another two to three hours," The doctor replied. "Will we be able to see him?" Tea asked. "Oh certainly, right this way."  
  
The doctor brought them to room 368 before saying goodbye and leaving. As Joey and the others walked in, they noticed that Yugi was awake. "Hey Yugi!" Joey said happily. "Hey Joey...," Yugi said weakly. "The doctor said that the results will be coming in soon," Bakura mentioned. "Thats good...," Yugi replied. Joey decided to start a conversation, "Man Yug', you almos gave me a heart attack." Yugi bowed his head, "I'm sorry...I reallt don't know whats wrong with me...but it hurts so bad..." "Its okay Yugi, you just scared us thats all," Tristan said, smiling.   
  
****************************  
  
Three hours have passed, and one of the nurses signalled Joey and the others to come out and go into her office. This made them all very nervous. "I'm afraid I have some bad news...," The nurse said. "Whats wrong...how come you aren't tellin' Yugi?" Joey asked nervously. "I'm not sure that he will be able to cope with this right now...," The nurse replied. "So...whats wrong?" Tristan asked. "Yugi has lung cancer..." Everyones eyes went wide after what they just heard. "You can't be serious!" Tea yelled, crying. "Is there anything we can do?" Joey asked. The nurse took oout the X-ray and placed it on the light. "Do you see the white blotches on this part over here?" The nurse asked, pointing to the shades of white on the shades of black. "Yeah," Everyone replied. "This is the cancer...its already spreading to other places." "But...but how?" Bakura asked. "Yeah...its not like Yugi ever smoked," Tristan mentioned. The nurse bowed her head, "Smoking isn't the only way to get cancer...sometimes it can appear out of nowhere..." "So...theres nothin' we can do?" Joey asked, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry...its too late...he doesn't have much time."  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please review!  
This is getting really depressing! Well, I hope you liked this chapter and that you all stay tuned for more!  
^_______^ 


	4. Coping With the Truth

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^____^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Coping With the Truth...  
  
  
  
  
  
"This can't be happening...," Joey said, tears running down his face. The nurse looked at the four children sadly, "Would you like me to tell Yugi?" "No, I think it would be better if we told him...," Bakura replied. "Very well, I must go and treat another patient now, please excuse me," The nurse said kindly, walking out of the room. Tristan took a deep breath before speaking, "What do we do now?" "Telling Yugi the truth I guess...," Tea said, her voice cracking from trying not to cry. "Okay...but we need to make a plan first...," Joey replied. "You're right...we don't want to say the wrong thing," Bakura mentioned.  
  
Ten minutes have passed, and Joey, Tristan, Tea. and Bakura came up with a plan. "Lets go," Joey said sadly. "Right," The others replied, following Joey out of the room. As they walked into Yugi's room, they all took a seat. "Something wrong guys?" Yugi asked nervously. "Well...uh...," Joey said, trying to find the words. "What Joey is trying to say is...that something is wrong...," Tea said sadly. Yugi's eyes went wide as he saw tears run down Tea's face, along with everyone else. "W-what's wrong?" Yugi asked nervously. Tristan tried to answer, but Joey cut him off. "Yugi, you...you have cancer..." Yugi's stomach turned and his pulse quickened after what Joey just said. "I-is there something we can do?" Joey just shook his head, "No...the doctors say that you don't have much time..."   
  
Suddenly, Yugi's Millenium Puzzle began to glow as Yami appeared. "Whats happening to my aibou?" "Yami, I have cancer...I'm dying...," Yugi replied, his head bowing in sadness. "This can't be...that means...," Yami said nervously. "That means what?" Joey asked nervously. Yami gave no reply as he began to have a coughing fit, collapsing to the floor. Luckily Tristan was able to catch him in time. "I'll go call one of the doctors!" Tea said as she ran out of the door. "Okay!" Joey replied, helping Tristan place Yami on the other bed.   
  
Tea immediatly came back in the room with two of the doctors. "What happened?" "He had a coughing fit and passed out...," Joey replied. "Then that means...," Yugi said, his eyes wide in shock. "What is it?" The doctor asked. "He has cancer too..." Both of the doctors ran over to Yami, picking him up and placing him on the stretcher. "You probably right about his condition, but we still need to perform the tests," The doctor said. "Okay," Everyone replied.   
  
As the doctors pushed Yami out of the room, everyone took their seats again. "Why does Yami have to suffer?" Yugi said as he began to sob. "You two share the same body...if you catch something...he does," Joey replied sadly. As Yugi cried, he began to have another coughing fit, startling everyone. "Yugi, relax!" Tea said, rubbing his back. Yugi couldn't answer as he continued coughing, blood trickling down his hands. "Yugi!" Tristan yelled. Yugi gasped for air as he coughed one last time, falling unconscious in the process. "Why does this have to happen to them!?" Tea yelled, tears flowing down her face. "Life isn't always as fair as it should be...," Joey replied angrily. Tea walked to the corner of the room, grabbing a towel. She then went into the bathroom, turning on the water as she dampened the towel. Once the towel was wet enough, Tea shut the water off and walked over to Yugi, slowly wiping the blood off of his pale face and hands. "You're right Joey...life really isn't fair...," Tea said as she continued to wipe the blood off of Yugi.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!  
^________^ 


	5. The Clock Begins Ticking

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^______^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Clock Begins Ticking...  
  
  
  
  
After about an hour, the unconscious Yami was brought back to the room and put back on his bed. "How is he?" Tristan asked nervously. "Yugi was correct, Yami has cancer as well...he doesn't have much time either. "How much time do you think they have?" Joey asked, trying to hold the tears back. The doctor looked at both Yugi and Yami, "Judging by the way they look, I'd say the most is a month...not even..." "This can't be true...Tea said as she began to sob. "I'm very sorry that you had to hear that...," The doctor said, bowing his head in sadness. "Its okay...but would you mind?" Tristan said, trying not to be rude. "Oh certainly...," The doctor replied as he walked out of the door, closing it behind him.   
  
"Man...Yugi is only fourteen years old, and he already has to leave us...," Joey said, choking back a sob. "You guys are making it off like Yugi and Yami are already dead...," Tea said angrily. "We don't mean to put it in a bad way...its just that he's gonna be leaving so soon...," Joey replied. "I know...don't remind me...," Bakura said, tears filling his eyes.   
  
After about a half an hour later, Yugi slowly opened his eyes, as did Yami. "Hey guys...," Yugi said weakly. "Hey Yugi...," Tea said, tears streaming down her face. Yami tried to get out of the bed, but the wave of dizziness took over him as he fell forward. "Yami!" Joey and Tristan yelled as they caught him. "You have to stay in bed...," Tristan said as he gently pushed Yami on the bed. "Aibou...it hurts...," Yami said, his voice raspy. "I know...," Yugi replied. Joey bowed his head before speaking, "Yugi...Yami? We have something to tell you..." "Is it something bad?" Yugi asked nervously. Joey nodded his head sadly, making both Yugi and Yami worried. "You...you only have about a month to live...," Joey said, a tear running down his face. Yugi and Yami paled a few shades as the words hit them like a wrecking ball to a building. "I...I don't believe it...," Yugi said, whimpering. "Oh Ra...why are letting this happen to him!?" Yami yelled in anger. "Yami...its okay...," Yugi said sadly. "Its not okay! You shouldn't be leaving this world now! Not this soon...," Yami shouted, punching the bed.  
  
All of the tension caused Yami to have another coughing fit. "Yami!" Everyone yelled. Bakura ran over to Yami's side, patting and rubbing his back as he coughed violently. Tears began to run down Yami's face as he pulled his hands away from his mouth. Blood was smeared all over his hands and his mouth, making Tea immediately grab a fresh towel and dampen it. She quickly walked over to Yami's side, wiping away the blood. Soon after Tea cleaned Yami's face and hands, he fell unconscious. "Man...if you guys are passin' out like that it must be really awful...," Joey said nervously. "You have no idea how this feels Joey...," Yugi said weakly.   
  
It was getting late, and Joey and the others all had to leave. "As much as we hate to leave you...we have to...," Tea said sadly. "Its alright Tea...goodnight guys...," Yugi said. "Bye Yug'!" Joey said happily as he led everyone out of the room. Yugi sighed sadly as he noticed they way Yami looked.   
  
  
Yugi's POV:  
  
"Look at him...he's in so much pain...and its all because of me..."  
  
End POV:  
  
  
  
Yugi looked at the clock, noticing that it was eleven o'clock. He weakly reached for the small light that lit the room, slowly turning it off. "Goodnight Yami...," Yugi said sadly before drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you all liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!  
^_______^ 


	6. Time Has Run Out

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^____^  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Time Has Run Out...  
  
  
  
  
It was morning, and Yugi felt even worse than before. His airways were more constricted, making him have more coughing fits. Yugi slowly turned his head to Yami, noticing that he was still asleep. "Yami...Yami?" Yugi asked softly, waking Yami up. "What is it aibou?" Yami asked weakly as he turned to face him. "I just keep thinking about what Joey said yesterday...I don't wanna die...," Yugi said, a tear running down his cheek. "Yugi, when the time comes, you know I will be there by your side..." Yugi wiped his tear away, giving Yami a weak smile, "Thanks..."  
  
It was eleven o'clock, and Joey and the others all came by to visit. "How are you feelin' Yugi...Yami?" Joey asked nicely. "Not so good...I'm feeling worse...," Yugi said, sighing. "Lets just say that I feel the exact same way as Yugi...," Yami said, crossing his arms. "Oh...," Everyone replied sadly. Suddenly Yugi began to have another coughing fit, but this time it was so bad that Yugi coughed up blood all over his clothes and sheets. "Oh my God Yugi!" Tea screamed as she ran to Yugi's side. "Joey, go get me a towel!" Tea yelled. "Okay!" Joey replied as he got a fresh towel and dampened it. "Tea...you don't have to do this...," Yugi said groggily. "I want to Yugi...," Tea replied, wiping the blood off of Yugi's clothes. Yami just stared at Yugi, his face showing concern as he clutched his chest in pain.  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
"Agh...what Yugi just felt was horrible! I fear that he...we don't have much time..."  
  
End POV:  
  
  
Once Yugi was cleaned up, Tea threw the towel in the hamper, slowly taking a seat next to him. "This hurts so bad...," Yugi wimpered, tears filling his eyes. "You mustn't give up Yugi...," Bakura said. "Sometimes I think I shouldn't try to fight it...," Yugi replied, hiccuping. "I know what you mean...," Yami said softly, closing his eyes. Yugi turned his head to Yami, "You do?" Yami nodded, "Yes...I know the pain that you are experiencing is beyond torture...I would feel the exact same way..." "I'm so sorry Yugi...," Bakura said, bowing his head. "Its alright Bakura...I won't give up," Yugi said, smiling.  
  
******************************  
  
  
After a long while of talking, Bakura noticed that it was getting dark. He quickly looked at his watch, noticing that it was time to go. "Hey guys, its ten thirty..." "Wow...time flies...," Joey replied. Joey and the others all put their jackets back on before turning to Yugi and Yami. "Well...G'night guys...," Joey said sadly. "We'll visit you tomorrow!" Tea said happily. "Bye everyone!" Yugi said, smiling. "Good night!" Yami said as well.  
  
Suddenly, a huge wave of dizziness hit Yugi, making him clutch his head. "Yugi! Agh...," Yami yelled as he felt the pain as well. The pain in Yugi's lungs began to flare up again, but this time it was like someone was ripping his insides apart with a chain saw. "Yami...it hurts!" Yugi cried. "Yugi, please hold on!" Yami shouted. Yugi began to have a very bad coughing fit, blood spewing out of his mouth. "YUGI!" Yugi gasped for air as he began to choke, tears pouring down his face. Yugi then fell back, still coughing up blood. Once the coughing began to recede, Yugi reached out a hand towards Yami. "Yami...I'm scared..." Yami reached out his hand, holding it in his. Yugi's hand felt like ice to the touch, making Yami wince. "I'm here Yugi...don't be afraid...," Yami said, tears running down his face. Yugi held onto Yami's hand with the last of his strength, "Yami...I don't wanna go!" "Yami gently ran his thumb over Yugi's hand, "Shh Shh...it'll be alright..."   
  
Yugi gave out one last gasp as he suddenly fell silent, his eyes closing. "Ra, let no more suffering come to him...," Yami said sadly. Suddenly, Yami began to fade, "Please let Yugi be okay...," Yami said before disappearing. The Millenium Puzzle also began to fade away, completely disappearing within seconds. The room was now barren and empty, as Yugi layed in his bed, motionless.   
  
One of the doctors suddenly noticed that the machines that were connected to Yugi were reading that he was dead, so he immediatly called backup. "I'm going to need some help," The doctor spoke in the phone. "Why, whats wrong?" The nurse replied. "There has been a death in room 368..." "Oh...I'll call the others right away...," The nurse replied sadly. "Okay," The doctor said, shutting off the phone.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~Life is like a dream that you never wake up from....(Cowboy Bebop)~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
OMG! THAT WAS THE SADDEST STORY I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! I was practically crying when I was typing this! Anyway...I hope you liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!  
^_____^ 


	7. Life After Death

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Life After Death...  
  
  
  
  
  
The group of doctors ran into the room along with the one that called them. "Poor dear...," Dr. Maya said sadly. "I know...lets do what we have to do...," Dr. Kaiyan replied sadly. The doctors lifted Yugi's corpse onto a stretcher, placing a blanket over his blood-stained body. "Hey, wasn't there another person in this room?" Dr. Maya asked. "You're right...I wonder where he went...," Dr. Yakari said, raising an eyebrow. "We can't think of this now, we have to bring Yugi to the morgue. The doctors then slowly pushed Yugi to the morgue, sad appearances showing on their faces. "I can't belive that this happened...he was only fourteen...," Dr. Maya said. "I know that its sad, but we have to get used to this...we will be facing much more situations like this...," Dr. Yakari replied.   
  
Once the doctors reached the room, Dr. Kaiyan turned to Dr. Maya and Yakari. "I'll take care of Yugi...you guys can go ahead and take care of the other patients. The doctors nodded as they walked out of the room and to the places where their patients awaited them. Dr. Kaiyan then gentally placed Yugi into one of the shelves, closing it as carefully as he could. He then walked out of the morgue so that he could care for his other patients.  
  
  
As Yugi lay in the morgue, his spirit was in a completely different place...  
  
  
Yugi's POV:  
  
'Where...where am I? Its cold and dark and theres no one around...if only Yami was here...'  
  
End POV:  
  
  
  
Yugi suddenly heard a familiar voice echoing from a short distance. "Yami?" Yugi asked, looking around frantically. "Aibou? Is that you?" Yami asked, his voice echoing. "Yami! You're here!" Yugi yelled, noticing that Yami was running up to him. "Yes it is, you don't have to worry anymore." Yami said. Yami ran up to Yugi, pulling him into his embrace, "I'm here...it'll be alright..." Yami held Yugi close, allowing him to cry in his chest. "Yami...I thought you were gone..." Yami closed his eyes, smiling, "I'll never leave you aibou..."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~In the hospital...~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Dr. Maya decided that it was best to call Yugi's friends and family to tell them the news. She first tried to call Yugi's grandfather, but he was still on the trip, so she decided to call the next person, Joey. The phone rang twice before Joey answered, "Yeah?" "Is this Joseph Wheeler?" Dr. Maya asked. "Yes, who's speakin'?" "This is Dr. Maya from Domino hospital." Joey took a deep breath, "Yes?" "I'm afraid that Yugi Moto passed away a few hours ago...I'm sorry for your loss...," Dr. Maya said said sadly. "Oh...th-thank you...," Joey said, choking back on his tears. "Would you like to tell the others, or would you like me to tell them?" Dr. Maya asked. "N-no, I'll t-tell them," Joey said, hiccuping. "Oh okay, I'm sorry again...," Dr. Maya said sadly before hanging up.   
  
  
**********  
Joey hung up the phone, tears falling off of his face as they splashed on the ground. "Yugi..." Joey then picked the phone back up and dialed Tristan's number. Within about three rings he picked up, "Tristan speaking..." "Hey T-Tristan...I have somethin' to tell you..." Tristan then noticed that Joey was crying on the phone, "Joey? Something wrong?" "Yugi...passed away a little while ago...," Joey replied. "O-Oh...I'll go and call Bakura...," Tristan said, also trying to hold back sobs. "Okay, I'll call Tea...," Joey said before hanging up.  
  
Tristan dialed Bakura's number, trying not to cry when he was talking. "Hello?" Bakura asked innocently. "Bakura...something just came up..." "Yes?" Bakura asked nervously. "Yugi...died a short time ago...," Tristan said sadly. "Oh dear!" Bakura said, choking back sobs. "Yeah...Joey is calling Tea right now...," Tristan replied. "Alright then...I'll talk to you later...," Bakura said, hanging up.  
  
Joey took a deep breath before dialing the number, knowing that Tea was going to take it the hardest. "Hello?" Tea asked happily. "Tea...I...need to tell you something...," Joey said, trying his best not to break down again. "Why? What happened?" Tea asked nervously. "Yugi...um...passed away a few hours ago..." Joey could hear sobs from Tea, "I know how it feels Tea..." "I-I'm okay...I think I j-just need some rest...," Tea replied, hicupping. "Alright Tea, I'll let you go...," Joey said before hanging up.  
  
Tristan then called Joey back, "Did you tell her?" "Yeah, but she didn't take it to well...," Joey replied. "Neither did Bakura...what are we gonna do?" "I'm not sure, but we should go to the hospital tomorrow," Tristan suggested. "Thats a good idea...we should all get some rest then..." "Okay...night Joey..." "G'night Tristan," Joey said before hanging up.   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you stay tuned for more. I might not be able to continue it really fast, cuz I need to plan things out first. Well anyway, see ya soon!  
^_________^ 


	8. Poll: Must Read!

Attention Everyone!  
  
  
  
Should I have Yugi and Yami come back to life? Many of you want that, but I want to write something that you would all enjoy. I have the ideas for both sides, so I have no problem in writing either one. I hope you answer soon! ^______^  
  
  
  
~YamiYugi6242 


	9. Bad News

I don't own Yugioh. there is a song that goes reallywell with the ending of chapter 6,   
as with the other chapters. Its a JapaneseYugioh song called Genki No Shower.   
You can download it at http://www.dreamwater.net/yugioh/music_downloads.html. I know its not suppose to be sad (I think), but the tune is depressing in the beginning. Anyway, Please enjoy the next chapter! ^____^  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Saying Goodbye...  
  
  
  
It was morning, and Joey and the others all met up infront of Tea's house. After meeting up, they all took a cab to the hospital, reaching the building in about ten minutes. Once out of the cab, Joey led the way while the others followed him slowly. "Oh, you are the friends of Yugi and Yami Moto, am I correct?" The secretary said. "Yeah...we heard about last night...," Joey replied sadly. "Yes, I'm so sorry for your loss...I'll have one of the doctors speak with you...," The lady said, picking up her phone.   
  
After about five minutes, Dr. Kaiyan walked into the room, signalling the four of them to follow him to his office. "I'm very sorry for your loss...but do you know where we could contact Yugi's guardian?" Dr. K asked. "Yami was his guardian while Yugi's gramps went to his business trip to Egypt...," Joey replied. "Do you know the particular number to contact him?" Dr. K asked. "I'm not sure...Wait! Do you still have his jacket?" Joey asked. "I'm pretty sure we do, lets go into his room," Dr. K replied, getting out of his seat.   
  
When they all walked into the room, Tea walked to the closet to check. Luckily Yugi's jacket was still there, so Tea unhooked it and brought it to the others. She checked the pockets, finding a small piece of paper, pulling it out and opening it. "Here it is...this must be his cell phone...," Tea said. "Very well, I'll call him," Dr. K said, taking the paper and walking over to the phone. After a few rings, Yugi's grandfather picked up the phone. "Hello? Yugi?" "Is this Sullivan Moto?" Dr. K asked politely. "Yes this is...may I ask who is speaking?" Yugi's Grandfather asked nervously. "This is Doctor Kaiyan from Domino Hospital...I have some bad news about your grandson...," Dr. K replied. "Why? Whats wrong!?" Sullivan asked nervously. "Yugi...passed away last night. It seems he had lung cancer..." There was silence, but Dr. K could hear choked sobs coming from over the phone. "I-I will be bording my plane tonight..I will be back as soon as possible...," Sullivan said sadly before hanging up. Dr. K hung up the phone, turning to the others. "What did he say?" Joey asked sadly. "He will be bording his plane tonight and he will be back as soon as he can...," Dr. K replied. "I guess we should go home and wait for Yugi's grandfather...," Tea suggested. "That sounds like a good idea...you guys should rest...," Dr. K said kindly.   
  
Joey and the others all decided to hang out at Bakura's house while they waited for Yugi's grandfather to get back home. They all sat down in the living room, drinking some hot green tea to calm them down. "I guess we're gonna have to plan the funeral...," Tea said, a tear trickling down her face. Joey, Tristan, and Bakura all sat next to Tea, placing a hand on her quivering shoulders. "I know its difficult to live with this, but you know Yugi wouldn't want that from us...," Bakura said sadly. "I know...," Tea replied, hiccupping.   
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
It was late, and the phone began to ring. Bakura walked over to pick it up, "Hello?" "Hi Bakura, I'm sorry that I'm calling so late...," Yugi's Grandfather said sadly. "Thats alright, me and the others were waiting for you anyway," Bakura replied. "I was wondering if you guys would like to help me with the f-funeral tomorrow...," Sullivan asked, hiccupping. "Of course we'll help you...when to you want to meet up with us?" Bakura asked. "Does twelve o'clock sound okay?" "Sure, we'll meet you then okay?" Bakura said kindly. "Alright...thank you so much...," Sullivan said before hanging up the phone.   
  
Bakura hung up the phone and slowly walked back to the group, sitting back in his seat. "So, how'd it go?" Joey asked. "Yugi's grandfather is back home...we can meet up with him in the afternoon tomorrow...," Bakura replied. "I guess we all have to go back home then...," Tristan said, noticing that it was getting late. "Alright, I'll meet you all at twelve o'clock okay?" Bakura asked. Everyone replied with a nod as they left the house slowly.   
  
Bakura closed the door behind everyone, turning back to the living room to collect the cups of left over tea. As Bakura picked up the cups, Yami Bakura spoke in his mind, "Something doesn't feel right..." "What is it?" Bakura asked, a tone of concern in his voice. "The pharoah...something strange has happened...," Y. Bakura replied. "I know...he and Yugi passed away...," Bakura said sadly. "No thats not it...its something else...," Y. Bakura said. "You can keep thinking about that to yourself...I have to go to bed...," Bakura stated as he washed the cups. "Very well...later...," Y. Bakura said before cutting off the connection.   
  
Bakura slowly got ready for bed, pulling the covers over him as he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Bakura turned to his side, drifting off to sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I know this chapter wasn't that amazing, but I have plans ahead. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter!  
^___^ 


	10. Planning

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Planning...  
  
  
  
  
As the golden sun crawled up over the horizon, its glimmering rays crept through Bakura's window, causing him to open his chocolate brown eyes. Looking to his right, Bakura studied his alarm clock. Reading ten o'clock, Bakura groggily pulled the covers off of his slender body, slowly pushing himself off of the side. After getting dressed and fixing his serious bed head, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. As Bakura made his breakfast, his yami began to grow bored, so he leaped out of the Millenium Ring, where he took a seat at the kitchen counter. "So, did you find out what's going on?" Bakura asked as he made some scrambled eggs. "Nope...but something tells me that its pretty important...," Y. Bakura replied, sighing in frustration. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find out what the problem is soon," Bakura said, smiling.   
  
Once Bakura was finished preparing his breakfast, he took out two plates, one for him and one for his Yami. "Uh...thanks...," Y. Bakura said as he looked at his food. "I realized that I wasn't as hungry as I thought, so I figured that I could share...," Bakura replied. After eating, Y. Bakura vanished back into the ring while Bakura put their plates away.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Now, being twelve o'clock, Joey and the others all knocked on Bakura's door. "Be right there!" Bakura yelled as he pulled his jacket and shoes on, running towards the door. "Hey Bakura," Tea said politely. "Good morning...or I should say afternoon," Bakura replied, smiling. "I guess we better get goin' then," Joey suggested. "You're right, lets go!" Bakura said as they all began to walk to the Game Shop.   
  
As soon as Bakura and the others reached the door, Yugi's grandfather opened it, a sad expression across his face. "Good afternoon Mr. Moto," Bakura said kindly. "Good afternoon everyone, I'll be right back...I got to get my jacket...," Sullivan replied as he walked back into the shop. Once he retrieved his jacket, Sullivan closed and locked up the shop, signalling everyone to walk with him to his car. "As much as I hate to do this...we have to go to the hospital," Sullivan said, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.   
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Once reaching the hospital, Dr. Kaiyan led them into his office. "Good afternoon Mr. Moto," Dr. K said, pulling out his hand. "Good afternoon...," Sullivan replied sadly as he shook Dr. K's hand. "My sincerest apologies for your loss...," Dr. K said sadly. "Do you know of a good place to plan my grandson's funeral?" Sullivan asked, trying hard not to cry. "The best place is Domino Funeral Home," Dr. K replied. "May I please have the address?" "Oh certainly," Dr. Kaiyan said as he pulled out a piece of paper, writing down the address and his phone number. "Here you go," Dr. K said, handing Sullivan the piece of paper. "Thank you very much...," Sullivan said, trying not to cry again. "Anytime," Dr. K said comfortingly. "I guess I better get going...," Sullivan said sadly as he slowly got out of his seat and walked towards the door. "Oh, and if you need to talk about anything, you can call me. I put it on the paper," Dr. K said. Sullivan looked at the paper, noticing that the number was there, "Thank you..."   
  
With that said, Sullivan and the others all walked out of the hospital and to the car. "So, are we gonna go there?" Joey asked. "Yes, I want to schedule the funeral as soon as possible...," Sullivan said as he started the car. Once everyone was buckled in, they drove to the funeral home, slowly walking inside. One of the employees there quickly walked over to the group. "Hello, my name is Erin," She said kindly. "Hello, I'm Sullivan Moto," Yugi's grandfather replied, shaking her hand. "Well Mr. Moto, if you would just follow me to my office," Erin said nicely as she led everyone down the hall.   
  
Once there, everyone took a seat next to Erin's desk. "Okay, now before we can begin, who is the deceased person's name?" Sullivan took a deep breath, "Yugi Moto..." "How old was he when he passed away?" Sullivan began to choke, "Fourteen..." "I'm so sorry...is this making you uncomfortable?" Erin asked, her face showing concern. "No, I'm fine...," Sullivan said, wiping away a tear that was trickling down his face. "When was his birthday?" Sullivan calmed himself down, "December 4th, 1988 (My b-day, except its 1989 ^_^)." "Okay, that should be it...now I'll get our books where you can choose what you want," Erin said as she walked out of the room.   
  
As Sullivan and the others waited, they inhaled deeply, slowly exhaling to calm themselves down. "I can't believe I'm doing this...Yugi should be setting this up for me...not like this...," Sullivan said, wiping away more tears. Everyone placed their hands on his quivering shoulders. "Its okay Mr. Moto, everything will be alright...," Tea said, tears falling down her face.   
  
After about five minutes, Erin walked back into the room, about five books in her hands. Placing them on her desk, she pointed at the book for coffins. Opening the book, she began to show them the various styles. One of the coffins caught everyone's eyes. It was finely polished cherry wood, gleaming with beauty. "I would like this one," Sullivan said, pointing at the beautifully crafted coffin. "Nice choice, now for the flowers," Erin said, pulling out the next book, opening it up. After about five minutes of studying the choices, everyone found the one they wanted. It was a large star made of various flowers. In the center, the words "May your guardian star lead you to the heavens" were made out of saphire blue flowers. "We would like this one," Sullivan said. "Okay, now I will order these for you...will you pay with cash or check?" Erin asked. Sullivan quickly pulled out his checkbook, writing the everything he need on the paper. After he handed it to her, Erin finished filling out the form. "Everything is all set, we will notify you once everything is ready for the funeral," Erin said. "Thank you...," Sullivan said sadly as he walked towards the door.   
  
Before they all left, Erin spoke, "I'm very sorry again..." "Thanks...," Everyone said as they walked out of the building. Once home, Joey and the others all walked back home, allowing Yugi's grandfather to rest. Sullivan slowly walked up the stairs and into his room, slowly laying down in his bed. "I pray that you are resting in peace Yugi...," Sullivan said sadly as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope you all liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!  
^______^ 


End file.
